Naruto Of The Forsaken Clan
by FenrisRoots
Summary: Discontinued: a Naruto/werewolf the forsaken crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just to make everything clear, this story was written awhile ago and I ended up taking off this site however I've decided to repost it and many others that I've discontinued or are awaiting a rewrite.

ALL of my active stories are posted on the profile for Fenris187 and none of the fics here will be updated.

Also, I own no IP at all right now and make no money off this free access fanfiction.

* * *

The night was dark, with only the stars shining in the sky above the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato. Inside the village you could find ninja dashing from roof to roof as they searched high and low for one specific individual.

Earlier that night, a young boy who had previously failed the genin selection exams had managed to catch the Sandaime Hokage off guard and steal one of the most important scrolls in the village, the forbidden scroll of seals.

It was extremely important that the scroll was found because if used the wrong way, it could easily result in the annihilation of the entire village.

Currently sitting by a small cabin in the woods surrounding the village, we find a short blonde boy laying in front of a large scroll that was currently rolled up.

The boy was wearing a pair of green goggles that were strapped to his forehead, along with a hideous, bright orange jacket with blue shoulders, a white collar and several ties hanging from the many pockets that littered the front of it. His feet where covered with blue ninja sandals that covered most of his feet while leaving his toes exposed. His trousers where the same orange as his jacket and other than the white bandages that were used to attach a pouch that he used to holster his kunai and shuriken, were quite plain.

His face was rounded and combined with the whisker like birthmarks littering his cheeks, gave him a look that most girls considered cute, in the same way they would consider a puppy cute. His sapphire eyes could only be compared to an endless ocean, while his blond hair was as close to golden as it could get while still being considered blonde. His hair was always unruly and no matter what he tried, he simply couldn't get it to form anything except the unruly spikes that it always took naturally.

The child was known around the village as a prankster who could evade the Hokage's special forces, the ANBU black ops, for hours on end, and was also known to have emotional outbursts on a regular basis, something that doesn't bode well with the job he was aiming for.

Recently he had been feeling strange, no matter where he went, he was regularly noticing shadows out of the corner of his eye, which he dismissed as some ninja trying to spook him, however, the strange feeling he got in the pit of his stomach made him wonder if there was something wrong with him, since the feeling was similar to the one he got when he was nervous or afraid, except that it didn't go away, if anything, it just kept getting worse.

Just as he was about to get up from his short rest, a familiar presence dropped down in front of him.

"I've found you!" a young man with hair tied into a pineapple like style and a large scar along the bridge of his nose growled out as the blond gave a sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his head. The man was wearing a basic pair of navy blue shinobi pants with a kunai holster on his right leg. His body was covered by a navy blue sweater with a dark green flak jacket covered with countless pockets was covering most of the man's torso, while his feet were framed by sandals in the same style as the child's, while his forehead was protected by a metal plate with a spiralling indentation that had the basic shape of a leaf, that was tied on via a long band of clothe.

"Yeah, hehe, I only managed to learn one jutsu from the scroll, but that means I pass right?" the boy stated as the adult's stare changed from anger to confusion.

"Huh? What gave you that idea?" the scarred man asked, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Mizuki-sensei of course, he told me that if I managed to sneak into the Hokage's tower, steal a test scroll labelled 'forbidden', brought it here and managed to learn one of the jutsu in the scroll, I could become a genin, isn't that right Iruka-sensei?" the young blonde asked hoping that he hadn't screwed up and misunderstood the instructions given to him by his other mentor.

The man now identified as Iruka quickly realised what was happening and when his ears picked up the sound of displaced air, he flung the boy to the side before several standard kunai imbedded themselves in the man's flesh, effectively knocking him into the small wooden cabin that the clearing surrounded.

"Good work Naruto, now hand the scroll over," a man with shoulder length white hair, wearing the same attire as Iruka except for the bandana that covered the top of his head, said as he crouched on a tree branch at the edge of the clearing.

"NO NARUTO! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SCROLL!" the pineapple haired teacher shouted at the blond, causing the confused child to look up.

"What? What's going on?" Naruto asked with fear evident in his voice.

"Naruto, that scroll isn't some test, it contains several forbidden techniques inside it, Mizuki used you to get it! Now run!" the Chūnin level ninja shouted and with that the blond started to run, only to freeze at the next thing he heard.

"Naruto, do you know why everyone hates you?" the traitor questioned with a cold voice and sick smile, causing the boy to face the manipulative teacher.

"NO MIZUKI, DON'T IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouted with wide eyes as his former friend ignored him and continued his speech.

"You see, twelve years ago a new law was made, it stated that the truth behind the Kyūbi's defeat could not be told to anyone, especially you. You see, the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyūbi, in order to prevent the destruction of Konoha, he was forced to sacrifice his life to stop it, by summoning the Shinigami, so he could seal it… into the form of a human, YOU! Do you understand now? You ARE the Kyūbi no kitsune, the demon that killed Iruka's parents and countless other innocents twelve years ago, you should just give up and die," the deranged Chūnin shouted over Iruka's cries of protest, as the young blond fell to his knees in shock and horror.

"_No, that can't be true, I-I'm not a demon, I'm me, Uzumaki Naruto, why? why? WHY AM I CONDEMNED TO THIS HELL!" _Naruto thought with unbridled amounts of anger as his vision slowly faded to a consuming darkness, with the last thing he saw being the traitorous Chūnin who was rapidly spinning a giant shuriken in his right hand.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the sterile tiles of the hospitals ceiling. Quickly going over the events that had played out before he lost consciousness, he figured that Iruka had managed to save him and beat Mizuki, or that someone else had intervened.

After going over what he had heard Mizuki tell him, he couldn't help but let a tear fall as he remembered the reason the traitor gave for the hate he received. However, if that was true then why did the Hokage keep him alive? Did the old man actually think of him as nothing more than a weapon? Was he only kept alive so that he could be used in times of war?

After attempting (and failing) to collect his thoughts, he started to look around, and immediately noticed his favourite teacher laying on a bed next to his own. The scarred man was currently covered head to toes in bandages that were stained with dried blood, leaving only his hair, eyes and nose (with his trademark scar) visible.

It was then that he realised that someone other than Iruka had saved him, but he didn't have a clue about what happened to Mizuki.

After a couple of minutes, Naruto was finally capable of thinking clearly enough to realise that he had a horrible coppery taste in his mouth, one that he recognised from the many times he had tasted his own, it was blood.

"_So, Mizuki-teme hit me, I guess I should be grateful I'm still alive, but whas that bastard was telling the truth? And why did I pass out? I'm sure I wasn't that tired, so why?" _after giving up figuring out why he had blacked out, he scanned the rest of the room and noticed an old man in a chair on the other side of his bed to the hospitalised Chūnin.

Wearing his signature white and red robes, with the large hat of the same colouration as his robes with the kanji for fire on it, the man was definitely the Hokage. Right now he was snoring lightly, meaning he was asleep.

Naruto gave the old man a gentle push and the transformation was instant. Gone was the peacefully sleeping geriatric leader, and in his place was a battle hardened veteran assuming defensive stance to respond to any attack that might come his way. After taking a couple of seconds to assess the situation, the old man relaxed and flopped down in the chair before turning to the young boy in the hospital bed.

"It's good to see you awake Naruto-kun, are you feeling alright?" the aged Kage asked kindly.

"Oji-san, Mizuki-sensei, he told me that I was the Kyūbi sealed into human form, is it true? Am I really a demon?" Naruto asked with tears threatening to fall from his azure orbs.

"(sigh) No Naruto-kun, you are not the Kyūbi, you were born before the Kyūbi was sealed, you are just the prison that keeps the beast at bay, if anyone tells you otherwise, they are blind fools," the old man stated with sadness lacing his voice.

"But I guess most people don't see that huh?"

"Unfortunately you're right, most of the villagers can't see past their hate for the Kyūbi and decide to take their hate out on the closest thing to the Kyūbi there is, and unfortunately, you are the closest thing to the beast," the Sandaime stated before taking a deep breath and asking what he was dreading, "Naruto-kun, what do you remember of last night?"

"Well let's see, I failed the graduation exam because of that stupid bunshin, then Mizuki-sensei told me about a makeup exam, which was to steal a scroll labelled forbidden and learn a jutsu from it, he told me it was a fake scroll made for the test so I didn't question it, then after learning a jutsu from it, Iruka-sensei found me, then Mizuki-sensei showed up and told me about Kyūbi, then, I don't know why but I just passed out, I'm sorry," the young blond informed the aged leader.

"Don't worry Naruto, you know my crystal ball?"

"You mean the one that you use to peek on the women's hot springs?" Naruto asked causing the old man to splutter.

"Dammit Naruto! Don't go saying that in public! Most people don't even know I have that ball, if they were to find out about that, we could have a riot on our hands!" the old man explained sharply.

"But that is what you were talking about right?"

"Yes it is Naruto-kun, anyway, I was watching the entire event through that ball and I was just wanting to know how much you remembered," the old man informed the blond.

"So, I take it your ANBU saved Iruka-sensei from Mizuki," Naruto stated.

"No, they saved Iruka, but not from Mizuki," the old man informed the blond, earning a confused look in return.

"Huh? If they didn't save Iruka-sensei from Mizuki, then who did they save him from?"

"Naruto-kun, the person my ANBU saved Iruka from… was you."

"What! That's impossible! I passed out! How could I have hurt Iruka-sensei?!"

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but after Mizuki told you about the Kyūbi, you… changed, and I mean you physically changed."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I don't know how to describe this Naruto-kun, but you transformed into what I can only describe as a hybrid of man and wolf, I've already taken a look at the seal that holds the Kyūbi and nothing is out of place, meaning one of two things, either the Kyūbi has managed to find a way around the seal, or your transformation had nothing to do with the Kyūbi in the first place," the Sandaime explained to a fearful boy.

"W-what happened to Mizuki-teme?"

"He's dead, after you changed, the first thing you did was go on a rampage, and Mizuki was the first to enter your line of sight, you eviscerated him," the old man stated while holding his head down.

"Uh, Oji-san, what does eviscerate mean?" the young blond asked causing the old man to slap his forehead.

"It means you torn him apart, literally, I expect you can probably still taste it," the hokage explained causing Naruto to turn deathly pale, before grabbing a conveniently placed bucket and throwing up in it.

After several minutes of heaving, the blond finally found his voice again.

"Oji-san, what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know my boy, but for now, you are not allowed to leave the hospital until we are certain that we won't have a repeat performance of last night. I'm sorry to say this Naruto-kun, but I have to get back to my duties, after all, the village doesn't run itself," the aged Hokage said with a hollow laugh.

"I understand, but before you go, is Iruka-sensei going to be alright?"

"Iruka received several serious injuries, however, none of them were fatal or put him in risk of dying, if anything, I think that your subconscious held you back from causing too much harm to Iruka, especially considering the difference in the injuries he sustained and the ones you inflicted on the traitor, now I really must get going Naruto-kun, just rest, we can't do anything until we find out what caused your transformation. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that said the man known as the god of Shinobi left the room, leaving the young blond to his thoughts.

Later that night, after going to sleep, Naruto found himself opening his eyes to a large sewer. The walls were cracked and falling down in places, while three pipes on the ceiling gave off a strange glow. One of the pipes was nearly black, but when he looked closer, realised it was in fact, a VERY dark shade of blue, next to it was the exact opposite, it looked white, but if looking close enough, it was clear that it was actually a VERY light blue. The last of the pipes was completely different, instead of being a shade of blue, it was dark, but still clearly crimson.

"_Stupid hospital, throwing me in a fuckin sewer when I'm supposed to be detained, how the hell am I going to explain this to Oji-san?" _Naruto thought as he started to walk along the dark corridor, his feet never feeling the strange red water that went up to the middle of his shin.

The further down the corridor he went, the more unnerved he became. He had an ominous feeling about what he was going to find down the tunnel, and he didn't like it one bit. However he didn't have any other way to go, since he had woken up at a dead end, and there only seemed to be this one tunnel, with no exits whatsoever.

After what seemed like hours of walking, he finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Getting his hopes up at managing to leave this Kami forsaken tunnel, he started sprinting with renewed vigour, quickly entering the end of the tunnel where he was temporarily blinded.

After regaining his vision, he paled at what he saw, a giant gate, easily towering above the Hokage monument, with only a single, A5 sheet of paper with the Kanji for Seal written on it.

Quickly figuring out where he was, he wasn't surprised to see a pair of malevolent, slitted red eyes appear in the darkness, quickly followed by a large set of pearly white teeth.

"Kyūbi," the blond said quietly as he stared into the eyes of the beast that had caused him so much suffering. However the fear he had for it was quickly replaced by confusion when it spoke to him.

"**Hello little Uratha."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? What do you mean Uwather?" the blond asked in complete confusion.

"**(sigh) Not Uwather, U-ra-tha,"** the giant fox stated, making sure to exaggerate every syllable so that the academically stunted blond could understand.

"Why does it even matter!" shouted the blond at the object of his ire.

"**Because getting names wrong can result in your death when facing some entities,"** the kitsune stated calmly, resulting in the blond gaining a blank expression.

"Huh? Why would it matter if I get someone's name wrong?"

"**(sigh) Think about it this way, if you met the Shinigami, and called him Shikigami, what the fuck do you think would happen?"**

"I don't know."

"**He would eat you for insulting him, the shinigami is the god of death, while a shikigami is a fuckin piece of paper with a weak soul stuck in it, so to put it simply, get into the habit of getting names right first time and showing respect to those stronger than you unless you have a death wish,"**__the large red creature stated from behind the cage.

"Oh come on, why are you even bothering to tell me this? It's not like I'm going to meet the shinigami soon, right?" the blond started off confidently before becoming nervous near the end.

"**You might, you might not, I think he did live around this area at one point, I'm not sure if he still does, but that's not important, what's important is that, unlike others, you don't need to die to meet him," **the fox said, earning a suspicious gaze from the boy.

"And how come I can meet the shinigami when I'm not dead?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"**Because you're an Uratha,"** the kitsune stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And exactly what is an Uratha?" the blond asked, earning a sadistic smirk off the oversized furball.

"**If you wish to know what an Uratha is, then I guess I can spare some time going over the history of your kind, and by extension, the world.**

**Millions of years ago, the world was very different, there was only one landmass and the physical and spiritual worlds were free flowing and constantly interchanging, everything was in complete chaos, until HE appeared. HE was a spirit with strength beyond all others and he took it upon himself to bring order to the chaos, which he quickly succeeded in achieving. Under HIS rule, everything had its place and if anything went beyond the boundaries set to it by HIM, HE would hunt down and devour the offending party. They called HIM, father wolf. Now, as time went on, father wolf kept everything in its place, before he fell in love with a spirit you know as Tsukuyomi, though the spirits called her mother Luna. Now, eventually father wolf and mother Luna had children, who in turn helped father wolf maintain order in the world, but over time they began to notice him getting weaker, slower, his instincts dulling, in other words, they noticed father wolf growing old, and eventually, they turned on him.**

**When father wolf died, he let out a roar that literally tore the continent apart, split the physical and spirit worlds and created what we call the gauntlet. After father wolfs death, his children took up his mantle and decided to keep the order in their fathers absence. And eventually, their descendants took up the same duty.**

**This carried on for thousands of years, until what people called the demon wars. During the demon wars, high ranking spirits went to war with each other, with the physical world as their battleground. The descendents of father wolf tried their hardest to stop the war and prevent casualties, however, in doing so they left themselves vulnerable and were eventually annihilated, or so we thought, however I now know differently, after all, YOU are the last of the Uratha, the descendant of father wolf," **the Kyūbi claimed, causing the young blonds eyes to widen at the meaning of that statement.

"W-wait, i-if I'm t-the descendant of f-father wolf, t-then does t-that m-mean…" Naruto started, nearly hyperventilating at the conclusion he had come to.

"**(sigh) You are still part human, you're just equal part wolf now. Before the first change you were a full human and before you ask how that's possible, it's too complicated for someone with your mental capacities to understand,"** the fox stated earning a glare off the blond for the jibe at the end.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!" the blond shouted, receiving a blank stare for a few seconds before the retort came.

"**Yes you are, this sewer is proof of that."**

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"**(sigh) what do you see when you look at this scenery?"**

"Huh? A rundown sewer of course!"

"**Exactly, and the important point that I have to make is that this is YOUR mind, so think of it this way, your mind is, quite literally, a rundown sewer."**

"Oh, (sigh) fine then, is there anything else I should know about being an Uratha?"

"**There are several things actually, first things first, the oath of the moon, there are several vows that you should take if you want mother Luna's blessing, they are:**

**Urum Da Takus(1),the name says it all, you will have to hunt, usually evil spirits or invaders to your territory etc, etc.**

**Imru Nu Fir Imru(2), the name was once a cause for debate among the Uratha, because it has many different ways of being interpreted, for example, some believed that when it says the people, it included a certain type of human who had the blood of father wolf flowing through their veins but never underwent the first change, while others believed it only meant other Uratha. Though most agree that killing another in the heat of battle is acceptable, but killing an Uratha who is clearly beaten or doesn't know of your presence would violate the oath.**

**Sih Sehe Mak; Mak Ne Sih(3), basically you should honour higher ranking individuals for earning their position, and respect lower ranking individuals so that you don't become a corrupt asshole like a certain member of your class. At one point this only applied to Uratha society, since humans didn't have the same type of dominance hierarchy that it does now.**

**Ni Daha(4), basically just don't go overboard on hunting and all in all, just be honourable when you do hunt or kill, and when I say honourable, I don't mean you have to fight face to face, I mean that you should show your respects to your prey when you can and don't defile your kill or anything like that.**

**Uratha Safal Thil Lu'u(5), it essentially means don't mate with wolves or other Uratha, only mate with humans. There are reasons for this and it would be better if you didn't find out.**

**Nu Hu Uzu Eren(6), and before you decide to interrupt, even though you have already eaten the flesh of a man, you didn't do it intentionally, and until you do it consciously, you won't be held responsible for the actions.#**

**The last of the oaths is Nu Bath Githul(7), this is going to be the hardest one because it was made to protect the Uratha. You see, in the past, whenever humans discovered the Uratha, it usually resulted in a mob and genocide, however, if my suspicions are correct, then chakra could make this law null and void. You see, when a human saw an Uratha in the past, they were afflicted with something called Lunacy, which made them panic and temporarily insane, which resulted in them attacking Uratha whenever they showed up, however, last night, neither of the two who saw your transformation were affected by the lunacy, which leads me to believe that chakra can, at the very least, neutralise the affects of lunacy. Combined with the villages love of bloodlines, you could probably get away with showing your heritage nowadays," **Kyūbi stated as it looked at the young Uratha before it.

"So you're saying that I can ignore the last vow?"

"**Pretty much, yeah. Anyway, I know you're wondering about this transformation you underwent,"** it said earning a nod off the blonde, **"that was known as the first change, a part of being an Uratha is that you can transform into one of five forms, Hishu, or human, Dalu, or near human, Gauru, or the creature you became last night, Urshul, or the near wolf and Urhan, the wolf.**

**Be careful with Gauru though, it puts a strain on your body and it is much easier for you to succumb to the death rage while in that form."**

"Uh, what's the death rage?"

"**Oh, that's just when you go berserk and kill everything in your line of sight,"** the bijū stated nonchalantly, **"then there is your auspice, I'll teach you more about that when you're older, but for now, you should know that you underwent your first change under the new moon, because of that, you are what is called an Irraka, a natural expert at stealth and trickery.**

**The last bit of information I have for you is that, by completing tasks for certain spirits, you can essentially earn new abilities, these are called gifts. As for what gifts are, think of jutsu's without the hand signs or limitations of physics and you get an Uratha's gift. Anyway, you've managed to earn my respect with the way you lead your life, so I'm going to give you a couple of gifts. Number one, due to your skill at evasion, I will give you a gift called feet of mist, it just means you don't leave a scent trail on the ground when you walk or run. The other gift I'm going to give you is just the ability to speak with animals of all kinds.**

**Anyway, do you have any questions?" **the kitsune asked after finishing it's explanations.

"Actually, yeah, when you were telling me this oath of the moon thing, what was that language you were using and how come I could understand it?" the blond asked curiously

"**That pup, was called Uremehir(8) and you can understand it because it is ingrained into all beings of spirit, which is something that all Uratha are, even if they are also beings of flesh," **the Kyūbi explained, **"oh, and before I forget, since Uratha's powers are spiritual, the flesh doesn't reflect their powers unless they're being used. In other words, you will appear to be a perfectly normal human unless you are actively using your abilities, so blood tests don't pick up your bloodline."**

"Oh, well that's interesting, I just hope I can convince Oji-san that I'm not lying, by the way, why are you helping me?"

"**Personal gain, even if I didn't help you, you would eventually learn how to master your powers and learn how to perform rites, and considering that some rites could destroy me, I'd rather help you and live, than hinder you and die."**

"WHAT! You mean I could eventually destroy you!" the blond shouted out in shock.

"**Eventually, however, I'm prepared to help you if you let me live, and eventually, bind me to an object, preferably a VERY high quality item."**

"Hold on, I thought you were too strong to seal into anything that didn't have its own chakra network or will without breaking free," Naruto stated with narrowed eyes.

"**That is true, however, you wouldn't be sealing me, and considering that fucking GOD'S have been bound to items before, I don't think I'm as strong as a god, do you?"**

"But isn't Fūinjutsu," **"Nothing more than a bastardised version of Uratha rites, it doesn't even come close to comparing with what you will eventually be capable of doing,"** the young teen started only to get interrupted by his tenant, causing his eyes to widen at the implications.

"Wow."

"**Yeah, now I think it is time for you to wake up,"** the fox stated before Naruto was flung outside his mind.

When Naruto woke up, he spent a few seconds to let the information he received from Kyūbi sink in. After gathering his thoughts, he turned to see how his sensei was doing and quickly discovered the scarred Chūnin to be awake.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto? It's good to see you're okay," the heavily bandaged man stated when he found his favourite student wake and well.

"I'm sorry about hurting you, I didn't even know about it until Hokage-jijii told me," the young blond said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"It's okay, it was obvious that you were in some form of berserk state… and compared to what you did to Mizuki, it was obvious that you were holding yourself back when you attacked me, otherwise, I would be dead as well," Iruka claimed, easing the boy's nerves in the process.

"Ah, it's good to see both of you awake," came a voice from the doorway that both recognised instantly.

"Jiji!" "Hokage-sama" the duo said at the same time.

"Naruto! Show Hokage-sama some respect!"

"It's quite alright Iruka, to be perfectly honest with you, I'd be more upset if Naruto-kun didn't call me that," the aged leader informed the Chūnin.

"Sorry Hokage-sama."

"Um, Jiji, I know that Mizuki tricked me, but I'm sure I failed on the bunshin no jutsu, if I showed you a better bunshin, would I be allowed to graduate?" Naruto asked nervously.

"If you can make a bunshin of any kind, I will let you graduate Naruto-kun," the kind old man replied, causing a smile to spread across the young blonds face.

Placing his hands in a cross seal, he shouted out "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" eliciting a gasp from the injured Chūnin as the room was covered with smoke. When the smoke cleared it revealed approximately 20 replica's of the young blond, who looked like he hadn't even done anything.

"_WHAT! That many Kage bunshin and he isn't even winded! If that's the case then, then I was telling him to do the wrong thing when he couldn't produce a bunshin, I always thought he put to small an amount of chakra into it, but if this is any indication, then he was overloading the bunshins all the time, and I failed him for it, dammit! What sort of teacher am I?" _were the thoughts going through Iruka's head at the display.

"That is very impressive Naruto-kun, and I am happy to announce you a genin of Konoha," the Sandaime stated with pride in his voice, "however, due to what happened two nights ago, I can't let you leave the hospital until we've figured out what happened, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, about that, hehe, well, last night, I… sortamettheKyūbiandittoldmew hat'sgoingon," Naruto said almost too quickly to be understood, with the keyword being almost.

"Did you just say that the Kyūbi explained what's going on to you?" the Hokage asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it said," Naruto started before explaining what the Kyūbi told him before, while making certain to repeat the oath of the moon, so that the pair realised that he was practically taking vows that forbid him from doing certain things.

After finishing giving the details concerning his condition, the Hokage decided to give his opinion of the situation.

"Considering the information the Kyūbi has given you, I would be inclined to believe it, since it has given the drawbacks and disadvantages of your abilities as well as the advantages it gives you. Because of this I am going to have to inform the council, who will probably try and place you under the Clan Restoration Act, however, you should also understand that the council can't enforce the act and therefore, although it will allow you to practice polygamy, or in other words, take multiple wives, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Jiji, you called it the Clan Restoration Act, does that mean that I would have my own clan?"

"That is correct Naruto-kun."

"What would having my own clan mean?"

"(sigh) it means that you can create your own internal laws, though you must still obey the villages laws except in the case of punishing clan members who break an internal law. You will gain a seat on the council when you either reach the rank of Chūnin or turn 16 years old. You can also take on retainers. As soon as someone accepts themselves as a retainer for your clan, they are branded with the mark of a retainer and they, and any descendents that they have, are officially considered your clans property, so in other words, a retainer is someone who chose to make themselves and their descendents, slaves to a clan," the god of shinobi explained to a wide eyed blond.

"That's not right," Naruto claimed after a couple of seconds.

"Tell me Naruto, if the Ichiraku's were going to be thrown out of Konoha because they couldn't afford to pay tax, but you had more than enough, what would you do?"

"I'd pay it for them of course!"

"Tell me Naruto-kun, did you know about this little law, it states that if a person is given money by a clan, then they must pay it back within the month with 15% interest on top of what was borrowed or get thrown in prison?" Iruka asked the boy.

"W-what!"

"Do you understand now Naruto-kun? Paying their tax for them would just put them in an even worse situation, however, if you made them your retainers, then that wouldn't be a problem and you could easily help them as much as you wanted," the sandaime explained.

"So you're saying that sometimes you have to make someone a retainer to help them?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, taking this turn of events into consideration, I'll get you a copy of the Konoha law book to study in your spare time. Oh and the doctors told me that Iruka-kun will be confined to the hospital for the next two weeks, so you should spend that time practicing with your new abilities."

"Thanks Ojisan," the blond chirped happily as the god of shinobi left the room.

The next day we find Naruto learning how to use his abilities.

He had quickly discovered that accessing his transformations was quite easy, all he had to do was concentrate on the form he wished to take and his body would do the rest.

He didn't really have any way of testing feet of mist yet, but he had quickly come across a snag with the second gift he had gained.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN FUCK OFF! Why you little! Ooowww, stop biting me you little bastard! Hey! Get off my back and fight me like a man! Arrgghh, damn you Steve!" just because he could speak with animals, didn't mean they had to cooperate.

"_**Hahaha! Damn, that has gotta be one of the funniest things I have ever seen, an Uratha getting beaten by a fuckin squirrel! Hahaha!"**_

"_Shut up teme, or do you want me to think about IT?"_

"_**You wouldn't DARE! It is just as lethal to you as it is to me!"**_

"_I would if it got you to shut up."_

What might you ask was bad enough to make the Kyūbi cower in fear? The answer is simple. Earlier that morning Naruto had come across THE most disturbing scene in the world, a man and a child, each possessing the same bowl cut hairstyle, glue on eyebrows and green spandex jumpsuits, embracing each other while an unbreakable sunset genjutsu played in the background.

"_**Fine then, just do me a favour and get some remedial training, it is embarrassing being sealed inside you."**_

"_Don't worry, I intend to survive my first mission," _the young blond thought before he headed towards the Hokages tower, now that he was certain Steve truly was gone.

The Hokages day was the same as always, it involved him sitting at his desk while reading over and signing documents that never ceased to appear.

"Hey Ojisan!" came a shout as the door was flung open, revealing a short blond boy with whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks.

"Hello Naruto-kun, are you here for the book?"

"No, I sorta need some remedial training, do you think you could get someone who is willing to help me?" the blond pleaded while using the legendary enuaizu no jutsu(9)

"(sigh) fine then, I'll get you somebody," _"and make you wish you had never used those eyes on me at the same time hehe," _pushing the button on his intercom he said only one sentence, "get me Mitarashi Anko."

After approximately five minutes, a woman of approximately 30 years old, walked through the door with a simple call of "you wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

She was approximately 5'5" tall and had a slender build that was accentuated by the mesh shirt she wore while the small pendent she wore drew your eyes to her impressive cleavage. Her legs were muscular but lean and smooth, with metallic shin guards and a pair of mesh shorts that went halfway down her thighs, covering the majority of them, while her feet were protected by a pair of basic ninja sandals.

As if in an attempt to maintain some modesty, she also wore a tan trench coat with a dark orange miniskirt that was held up by a leather belt with an extra strap that was placed on her luscious curves to provide extra support during an active lifestyle.

Her hair was a dull purple and tied into a short but spiky ponytail with enough of her hair being loose enough to frame her face and cover half of the hitae-ate that sat proudly on her forehead, while her light brown eyes lacked any form of pupil.

However, her image of a serious Konoichi was crushed by the clueless expression that adorned her face and the stick of dango that hung from her mouth.

"Indeed I did Anko-chan, what would you say to a weeklong mission within the village, complete with A-rank pay?"

"Deal and what do I have to do?" she claimed with a scary smile tugging at her lips.

"You have to help Naruto-kun here improve his skills for the next week," the Hokage stated while pointing out the other occupant of the room.

"Fine by me, as long as I'm getting paid for it, I'm getting dango," the purple haired woman stated.

"_**Hey puppy, do you remember those lessons on etiquette that I gave you last night?"**_

"_Yeah."_

"_**Use them!"**_

"Thank you for accepting to train me, Anko-sensei," the blond said while bowing to the tokubetsu Jōnin.

"That's Anko-sama to you gaki, now head towards training ground 44, or as we like to call it here, the forest of death, that's where you'll be training for the next week," the purple haired konoichi ordered.

"Hai Anko-ama(10)" was the reply she got before the blond quickly left towards the training ground.

"_**You really are stupid aren't you," **_Kyūbi said from behind its cage.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" was heard all the way through Konoha before a brown and purple blur shot out of the Hokages tower and headed for the forest of death.

When Naruto arrived at the training ground, he wasn't surprised to see a pissed off Jōnin waiting for him. However, that didn't stop him from pretending it did.

"Wow! You must be really fast to get here before me Anko-ama!" the blond said enthusiastically while the woman slowly walked over to him while drawing a kunai from her coat.

"And you must be really stupid to call me something like that," Anko claimed.

"Huh? But didn't you tell me to call you that?" Naruto asked with barely contained glee.

"No, I told you to call me Anko-SAMA, not AMA."

"Hehehe, oops," he laughed out nervously.

"You know, lying like that won't fool me, however, I'll let you get away with it this time, purely because it is too good to NOT use with certain members of the council," the Jōnin stated with a grin as she put the kunai back in her coat before adding, "let's just go by sensei from now on."

"Hai Anko-sensei."

"Anyway, before we start training, I need to see your level first, so I'm going to give you a five minute head start, then I'm going to hunt you down, now get ready, hajime!" and with that call, the blond genin blurred into the forest leaving his temporary sensei alone.

"_Five minutes to waste, wait! I don't have any dango! Fuck five minutes he's got two, tops."_

(1) the wolf must hunt

(2)the people do not murder the people

(3)the low honour the high; the high respect the low

(4) respect your prey

(5) the Uratha shall cleave to the human

(6)do not eat the flesh of man or wolf

(7) the herd must not know

(8) the first tongue

(9) puppy eyes technique

(10) ama can mean either nun or bitch


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THERE'S NO RAMEN!" a loud shout echoed across konoha as Naruto was taken to a local dango stand by his temporary sensei.

"What I mean is that this store doesn't sell ramen, it sells dango and tea, if you don't like it then go somewhere else," a waiter at the stand said sternly.

"But ramen's the best, how can you sell crappy dango and NOT sell ramen?" the blond shouted, earning a couple of death glares from the waiter AND his new sensei.

"Listen gaki… dango is a hell of a lot better than that shit and if I hear you call dango crappy again, I WILL castrate you, am I making myself clear?" Anko said in a dangerously low tone.

"Ramen's better," Naruto muttered quietly before giving up and eating the dumplings.

"Alright then… let's review what I've seen of you so far," the purple haired konoichi said, getting the blonds' attention, "to put it bluntly… you suck."

"Do not!" the whiskered boy shouted indignantly.

"Yes you do… that's the whole reason I'm supposed to be training you ya stupid gaki," came the firm reply, causing Naruto to start listening again, "anyway… your taijutsu is non-existent, you don't have any control over your chakra, you don't notice things off with your surroundings, you don't think, you just charge in without a plan and you don't really know any nin or genjutsu. Hell the only good thing I could find about you is your stealth… and even that needs improving."

After listing off all his flaws, the blond couldn't help but ask, "hold on… if I'm that bad in all those area's… how the hell am I supposed to get good at anything in a single week?"

"Kage Bunshin."

"Huh? What's kage bunshin gonna do?"

"(sigh) when a kage bunshin is dispersed, everything it experienced is returned to the original… in other words, what a kage bunshin learns, you learn. With the sheer number of them that you seem to be capable of creating… we're looking at you getting at least… 30,000 hours of training this week," the tokubetsu Jōnin told him, causing his jaw to hit the table.

"So when do we start?" the hyperactive genin asked as he finished off his food, more concerned with starting his new 'awesome training regime'.

"Right now," came the response as Anko finished off her dango and proceeded to leave the money (and tip) for the waiter, before walking out of the stand and back to training ground 44.

XXX

"Alright gaki, make as many bunshin as you can!" the attractive young woman shouted, before the clearing was filled with nothing but yellow and orange, 'so… that's about a thousand,' "alright split into three groups of 200 and one group of 400! Except for the original!"

Doing as requested, the bunshin quickly managed to form into the appropriate groups, before Anko proceeded to place her hands in a familiar seal, before four copies burst into existence, leaving her visibly drained.

"Alright, each group will work under one of my bunshin, while I deal with the original," she ordered them, causing each group to follow the bunshin that passed them.

"So Anko-sensei… what are we going to do?" the original asked in confusion.

"Oh that's simple… physical conditioning and," she said as she pulled out several kunai, "reflex training," she finished with a sadistic smirk, causing the blond to once again fear for his life.

XXX

By the end of the day, Naruto was exhausted… he had been running away from 'the crazy snake lady' ALL day, while his bunshin were stuck learning the basics.

One group of 200 had been given lessons of taijutsu, NOT a style, but rather the good old fashioned 'just beat the shit out of them' type. He liked the idea, instead of being taught a particular form, he was just being taught to maximise the efficiency of his movements when fighting, while still learning how to dodge, block and hit.

The next 200 were being given lessons on stealth, which pretty much involved, DON'T step on things that make a lot of noise. He was apparently going to be taught how to suppress his chakra signature later, but for now it was just traditional stealth training.

The next 200 were ordered to play spot the difference. When his new sensei had made that order, she had to explain that most genjutsu had some form of difference to reality, which was why they were going to be playing spot the difference… with genjutsu.

The group of 400 was apparently only temporary and would be split into groups of 200 when his chakra control was good enough. Of course that was going to be quite easy thanks to the 400 bunshin that would be constantly practicing chakra control exercises.

He had to admit… Anko knew what she was doing, since he could already notice an improvement after just one day.

"**Yes… she does seem to be trying to help you doesn't she,"** a certain voice in his head said from behind it's cage.

'It's what she's being paid to do furball.'

"**Perhaps… but she didn't NEED to tell you about the kage bunshins ability now did she?"**

'Well… I guess so,' the young blond said in his head, before a small smile came to his face, someone actually cared enough to REALLY help him. That thought brought his mind back to Mizuki. The man had tricked him by pretending to help him, before trying to kill him, 'no Anko-sensei's different… she doesn't hide the fact that she wants me to bleed,' he though with a shudder.

"**But at least she's making you stronger."**

"Yeah…" the blond though as he collapsed onto his bed and let sleep take him.

XXX

The next three days that followed were pretty much the same, run, hide, fight, chakra control and spot the difference.

But on the fourth day, Anko split the group of 400 into two groups, while taking advantage of Naruto's improved chakra control to have him make another two groups of 200.

It was then that she began to teach him about nin and genjutsu. She began teaching one group about shape manipulation, while another learned about nature manipulation. While those bunshin were learning about the two basic forms of ninjutsu, she began to teach a group about casting genjutsu, while teaching the other how to break them.

By the end of the week, Naruto could use most of the things he had been taught to a sufficient level, including the two jutsu he had managed to learn, Fūton: Reppūshō(1) and Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu(2)

Going over his skills, Anko had told him the sort of level he was at in each area. His taijutsu had improved from street brawler (even lower than academy student) to a mid genin level, his ninjutsu had improved from low genin to low Chūnin level.

His skill in genjutsu had improved from non-existent to low genin level, while his perceptiveness had improved from a civilian level, to a mid genin level. His stealth skills had also seen some improvement, increasing from low Chūnin level to high Chūnin level.

Including his Kage level chakra reserves, and Anko assessed him to be about high genin/low Chūnin level… much better than his 'should still be in the academy' rating he got before.

"So… I guess that's us finished huh?" the young blonde stated quietly. He wouldn't admit it but he did enjoy the attention she gave him (even if it did make him bleed), plus he enjoyed the challenge of NOT getting hit by the crazy woman when she threw sharp implements at him.

"Dunno… personally I like having a human pincushion," the purple haired woman said as they stood in training ground 44 at the end of their last day as sensei and student.

"Yeah… well one of these days I'll be too good for you to hit!" Naruto shouted with confidence flowing through his voice.

"Wanna bet?"

"Please… I've never lost a bet in my life," it was true… no matter how hard he tried, he didn't seem capable of NOT winning bets… it was actually quite unnerving now that he thought about it.

"**So… you've never lost a bet huh? Who knows perhaps lady luck has a crush on you,"** a certain voice sounded at the back of his head.

Before he could respond however, Anko decided to state her conditions, "alright then… I bet you still can't avoid me by the time your 16. If I win… you will pay for my dango for a year."

The prize caused his face to lose all colour… she ate more dango than he did ramen… and dango was slightly more expensive as well, he would be broke if he lost the bet.

Then again he didn't lose bets so…

"You're on! And if I win, you pay for my ramen for a year!" the blond shouted before shaking hands, sealing the deal.

He would just have to make sure that he won the bet.

XXX

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto almost shouted when he entered the man's hospital room to see how he was doing.

"Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing much better and thanks for asking Naruto, I should be out of here in a week's time according to the doctors," the scarred Chūnin explained to the blond.

"Wow… it sure takes a long time for you to heal huh?"

"Well not all of us have a bijū trying to keep us alive you know," the dark haired adult half joked.

"Heheh, sorry guess I forgot… anyway, I've been training really hard over the past week!"

"I bet you have."

"Yeah… Anko-sensei really pushed me hard!" the blond replied, causing the older man's face to pale.

"Did you just say Anko?" Iruka asked, earning a nod from the blond, "as in Mitarashi Anko?" another nod, "and you're NOT in the hospital?"

"Heheh… well you see… when I awakened my bloodline, I obtained a really strong regeneration ability, and Kyūbi's making it even faster… Kyūbi says I could probably regenerate a limb in an hour or two," the blond said nervously, he didn't want Iruka to think he was a total freak after all.

"Wow… that's… unbelievable," the hospitalized instructor said still trying to comprehend just how fast his old students healing factor was.

"I know… I don't plan on testing it out anytime soon."

"That's a good idea Naruto."

"Well then… I'll see you later Iruka-sensei," and with that the young blond left the hospital and headed back home.

XXX

The next day we find Naruto sitting in his apartment, several sets of new clothes laying in front of him, strange circular symbols drawn on them in blood.

Looking at the symbols, the blond gave a curt nod before channelling his 'essence' as Kyūbi called it, into the arrays, causing the blood to vanish.

'So that means I can transform and NOT need to buy new clothes right?'

"**That's right Gaki… the rite of dedication is useful for an Uratha that doesn't want to find himself naked in the street."**

'Okay… so what should I do now?'

"**Well… you could always go to the Hisil(3) to train."**

'Shadow realm?'

"**Sorry… the 'spirit world'."**

'Uh… wouldn't I need to tell Oji-san first?'

"**Do whatever you want, I was just making a suggestion."**

'I think I'll go tell Oji-san,' he thought before putting on one of his new sets of clothes, a pair of sky blue shinobi pants, a pair of black combat boots, a plain white t-shirt and a knee length, tan trench coat, and leaving to speak with the old man.

XXX

"Hey Oji-san!" the blond shouted as he slammed the door to the Hokages office open.

"What can I do for you today Naruto-kun?" the aged leader asked before blinking at the blonds' new choice of clothing.

"Well for one thing… thanks for getting Anko-sensei to train me," this threw the Hokage off completely… he was expecting the blond to curse him for choosing Anko, after all, she was known to like making people bleed.

"You… actually enjoyed being trained by Anko?" the old man asked sceptically.

"Yeah… she really helped me… especially with reflex training," Naruto stated with a grin… incredibly he DID enjoy trying to avoid her kunai and thanks to his healing factor it wasn't as dangerous for him as it was for anyone else.

"Anyway… I just came to tell you that I'm going to be visiting the shadow realm for a couple of days."

"What do you mean visiting the 'shadow realm' Naruto-kun?" the aged leader asked suspiciously.

"That's the human tongue translation for the real name of the spirit world," the young blond stated almost a little too easily.

"Naruto-kun… I think you might be getting a little too used to the idea of not being entirely human," the Hokage said cautiously.

"Uh Oji-san… like this I AM completely human, it's only when I shapeshift that I stop being entirely human," Naruto informed the aged leader.

"Naruto-kun that doesn't really make any sense."

"I know but the furball won't explain it to me, he just says 'you're too dumb to understand'," cue sweatdrop from the Hokage.

"That doesn't really seem fair."

"I know… but I can't do anything about it yet."

"I guess you're right… anyway, if you're going to be leaving then I'll assign you a bodyguard," the fire shadow stated before reaching for an intercom situated on his desk.

"**Only if you don't mind that person dying."**

"What do ya mean furball?" the blond asked out loud, causing the aged leader to stop his action.

"**Human's can't survive in the Hisil, they're simply too… physical, the only reason you can is because you're equal parts spirit and body,"** the giant fox explained… after all it didn't want to risk it's future safety by withholding important information… keyword being important.

"Uh… Oji-san, Kyūbi says that if I took another human with me then they would die… something about being too physical to survive in the spirit world," Naruto relayed to the Hokage.

"So it's saying that you would have to go there on your own… (sigh) very well, but please be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," the old man said sadly.

"Don't worry about me! I'm going to be Hokage, I can't let myself die yet!" the whiskered boy shouted with an oversized grin spread across his face.

"Of course… but that also means that you should be careful about fighting anything stronger than you… after all a Hokage has to know when to withdraw from a battle."

"Yeah yeah… I will be careful okay."

"Well then, I wish you luck Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Oji-san," and with that the boy left the office, before looking for somewhere to crossover.

XXX

Currently standing in a small clearing just a short distance away from Konoha, the blond did exactly what he needed to do.

'Hey fox… how do I go to the Hisil?' yep… he was asking for help.

"**In the past, you would have had to find what was once called a locus… a small area where the gauntlet was weaker than normal… however nowadays, ALL of the gauntlet is about the same strength… which isn't very strong at all so you can crossover anywhere nowadays… anyway, it's quite simple really, you just will yourself to pass through the gauntlet, and step to the side… other than adding essence to the action, which just makes the shift quicker, that's all there is to it," **the Kyūbi stated, giving more information than was strictly necessary, primarily just to annoy the young Uratha.

'Okay then…' and so the blond closed his eyes and attempted to do so without using any essence. As he did so he felt the world bend around him as he sidestepped, it felt almost like stepping into a thin layer of film. It didn't take long for the feeling to surround him, it almost made him feel like he was drowning… without drowning. Opening his eyes, he saw… nothing. Zilch, naught nothing at all, it was an unnerving experience and all of a sudden, he regretted following the demons instructions, since it was clearly a trick to kill him slowly.

However after approximately half a minute, the immersing feeling began to disappear and he soon found himself in a dark and twisted version of the training field he was once in.

'What the fuck was that?' he thought as his stomach turned and his vision blurred, though he managed to stop himself from vomiting at the VERY unpleasant sensation.

"**That was the gauntlet itself wrapping around you… that is also why using essence was regularly used, doing so severely reduces the amount of time you spend in that plane, sometimes even allowing you to skip it altogether,"** the fox answered for him.

'So you mean that was normal?'

"**Very much so yes. So is the sense of vertigo you're feeling right now… thought that one gets better as you get more used to it."**

'So am I on the Hisil now?'

"**Indeed you are pup… indeed you are."**

wind release: violent wind palm

demonic illusion: hell viewing technique

shadow realm/spirit world


	4. Chapter 4

The streets where barren as Naruto walked through the dark and chilling streets that led to the Hokage tower, however what disturbed him the most wasn't the distorted and eerie renditions of the normal high street, but the uncomfortable feeling of being watched that kept niggling at the back of his mind and the fact that for once the fox was keeping its mouth shut instead of explaining what the feeling was.

Everywhere he looked, buildings were covered in cracks that gave off what could only be described as a dark light that consumed the air around it, while what were normally windows were either non-existent or cloudy and impossible to see through. What struck him the most though was the Hokage mansion and monument.

The normally perfect and majestic tower was now a dark and twisted rendition with what could only be described as money seeping out of the gaps between its bricks, the normally clear and crisp protrusions that make the external walkways and balconies now looked more like branches that twisted off into the air surrounding the structure, giving the entire tower a look that more resembled a dead tree than a building.

The Hokage monument was also different, instead of the impassive faces of the great leaders, two of the faces were now frowning as small plants caused the Shodaime to look old and wrinkled and water slowly flowed down the cheeks of the Nidaime. The face of the Sandaime was obscured by what Naruto recognised from his countless visits to the old man's office… paperwork, however it was the Yondaime's rendition that confused him the most. The face of the youngest Kage on the monument was twisted in an angry scowl and a glare that seemed to loom over the whole village while a familiar seal was carved into its forehead, though the crack that split the symbol in half confused Naruto… if he was right then that crack symbolised something and he was beginning to feel fear swelling up when thinking of the possibilities.

After several minutes of standing and staring at the distorted faces of the mountain, Naruto finally decided to check out the massive tower that took pride of place within Konoha's walls. Once he reached the front door, he gathered his courage and readied himself for whatever he was about to face as he reached his hand out to the handle and quickly flung the thick plank of distorted wood open.

He was greeted by the strange sight of several creatures going about their business… which seemed to mimic that of normal people in the Hokage tower. Observing these creatures as they proceeded to ignore him, he picked out their main features.

The first to stand out to him was the only one that didn't move, a strange creature that appeared to be completely covered by massive, black samurai armour that only allowed it's glowing red eyes to remain visible, while the spear held in its right hand made it quite the intimidating sight. After taking note that his instincts told him to avoid that one, he noticed several humanoid spirits that looked like young woman with long flowing hair, a perfect hourglass figure and sapphire eyes… not sapphire coloured eyes but sapphires instead of eyes… and ruby lips, diamond fingernails and a long and elegant gown made of money.

There was also a small group of skeletal creatures with black skin and glowing red eyes. Their fingers ended in long and sharp claws that were covered in crimson stains while they simply lounged around the area, obviously observing him from the way their gazes were fixed on him. Then there was another group of young women, though these ones looked normal… except for the bat like wings that erupted from their shoulders and the whip like tails with heart shaped tips. They were wearing black, thigh high stockings that were strapped to a small pair of black panties while a simple black tank top accentuated their curves.

"What do you think of your first look at normal spirits little Uratha?" came a call that filled the blond with a sense of terror he had never felt before… and the worst part was that he didn't even know why he was scared of this voice, "do not worry, I'm simply so powerful that your instincts are telling you to never try and challenge me… I will admit that I wasn't expecting you of all people to be the new Uratha."

Slowly turning his head towards the surprisingly tranquil voice, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a large creature with greyish blue skin, long flowing white hair and endless pits that replaced its eyes. It's face was decorated with a pair of large horns that erupted from its forehead, while another set protruded from its mouth and acted almost like a stand for the ornate knife that was present between the beings teeth… though that was all the blond could see courtesy of the large, greyish cloak that shrouded the creatures body.

"What are you?" the young werewolf asked as he noticed the cold stares that the rest of the rooms inhabitants were sending his way.

"Heh, what am I? I am by the Uratha's own naming system, a greater incarnae… by a normal humans naming system however, I am simply referred to as a god," the tall being stated with a slightly bored tone, "if you want me to be more specific then I am known as the shinigami."

Naruto froze. The reason he was so scared of this creature was because it was death incarnate, in other words it was so far out of any mortals league that it was considered a divine entity.

"Relax little one, I'm not going to do anything to harm you, after all, I'd probably have two VERY irate women kicking my ass if I did," the tall figure stated in a dismissive voice, surprising the blond with the statement.

"Huh? What do you mean 'two' very irate women? Who the hell even cares about me?" the trenchcoat wearing genin asked in confusion.

"Well to answer your second question, quite a few people actually and the two women that would be kicking my ass are Mother Luna and Lady Luck," the horned god stated, his lips never moving as the words just flowed from nowhere.

"Huh? Are you trying to tell me that the furballs joke about lady luck having a crush on me isn't as ridiculous as it sounds?" the spiky haired youth asked with a blank stare fixed on the god.

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. All I know is that for some reason when you were developing in your mother's womb, you started to siphon off her powers and ended up becoming a sort of demigod of luck… though the fact that you don't have a clue how to harness that ability makes it a moot point," the empty eyed death controller stated with a shrug.

"(sigh) so you mean she could just as easily try to kill me to get her powers back huh?"

"That's possible."

"What did I do to deserve this? Why the hell to I have to be so unlucky?" suddenly something clicked in his head and he decided to ask the older being about it, "wait, if I'm supposed to be so lucky then why do I seem to have all the worst luck with the important things?"

"Oh that's simple… you don't," the shinigami said, further confusing the child, "every bit of 'bad luck' in your life had nothing to do with luck. The Kyūbi attacked the day you were born because you were born," Naruto was left speechless, the Kyūbi's attack was his fault? That couldn't be possible, "now don't you go and get me wrong, you didn't make any difference to the Kyūbi's attack but the fact is that your mother was the former host and the seal was weakened during childbirth… which was when that bastard I can't get my hands on showed up and ripped it from her gut," yet another startling revelation as the blond listened to the story, to think that his mother was the Kyūbi's last host and the attack on Konoha was orchestrated by someone death couldn't claim, "you were chosen to be the next host so that you could have a weapon to fight this ass with so don't go thinking it was just a simple case of 'here's a baby… let's use it!'.

Naruto couldn't help but sweatdrop at the way the god said that, but then he decided to ask a question over it.

"Why did the Yondaime want me to have a weapon to fight this guy? Why not use a different person he could trust more?"

"I'll answer your question with a question of my own… why wouldn't a father give his own son a way to protect himself?"

"Wait… what did you just say?"

"That the yondaime hokage was your father," the greater incarnae deadpanned, earning a look of shock from the child as he processed everything he had learned so far.

"Wow… this sure is a lot to take in," the whiskered child mumbled out earning a small chuckle from the god.

"Well I don't really know about the mental limitations of a human or Uratha but I can't say I was expecting you to get a headache this quickly," the spirit said calmly as it watched the blond hold his forehead.

"Well I'm sorry if I can only handle a small amount of information but it is pretty important stuff to me," the young blond muttered as he tried to clear his head.

"Yes… however please understand that our level of comprehension isn't even close… you are a mortal while I am a god… so I have absolutely no idea how much you can handle," the knife eating spirit stated in an attempt to get the young werewolf to understand that it wasn't intentionally overwhelming him with information.

"Yeah… I guess I'll never even come close to your level of understanding huh?" the blond werewolf asked while lightly clutching his aching head.

"That's right… you will never reach my level of understanding," the ancient spirit confirmed with absolutely no tact.

"Gee… thanks for making me feel so insignificant," the azure eyed Uratha deadpanned, causing the spectral entity before him to cock its head to the side.

"But you're not insignificant, you are the last of the Uratha and as such you are the sole heir to the duty of ensuring that the spirits remain balanced. Despite the fact that spirits are now scared of entering the physical realm they can still make serious problems for it and it is your heritage to bring wayward spirits back in line," the god of death informed him calmly.

"But why can't spirits like you keep them in check?"

"That is simple… because there are many powerful spirits that will use that as an excuse to start a war with another spirit of similar power in an attempt to increase their empire… however if an Uratha was to start acting as a law keeper they wouldn't have enough to gain from wasting their resources on eliminating the threat," the greater incarnae told informed him seriously.

"And what would happen if a war between powerful spirits happened?"

"The last time a war like that happened… the human world was almost completely destroyed, every civilisation fell and billions of people died in a span of a few years… that is why it is important to prevent such an event from happening again," and with that said, Naruto's face lost all colour… to think that that could happen if he screwed up… it was definitely not something he wanted to happen.

"Hold on a minute! I don't want that kind of responsibility!"

"What is wrong with the responsibility of keeping lesser spirits in their place?"

"That's not it, I don't want to be responsible for preventing a war like that," the whiskered werewolf clarified.

"But you wouldn't be, the Uratha may have the power to police over lesser spirits but they are completely powerless against the higher ranking spirits in this world, all you would be doing would be ensuring that the less powerful spirits don't cause too much trouble for the physical realm so that the more powerful spirits don't retaliate against each other for stepping into each other's domain," the death spirit further explained to the young blond, causing him to let out a sigh of relief now that he understood that he wasn't being given as great a responsibility as he originally thought he was.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I misunderstood what you told me," the azure eyed child said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Did you honestly think a responsibility of such magnitude would be given to a mortal?"

"How should I know? This is my first visit to the Hisil so I don't know what sort of crazy things spirits do."

"I see… tell me, what do you know about spirits?"

"Uh… they aren't solid."

"…"

"…"

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much."

"(sigh) alright, every spirit has a role they play in the real world, for example there are spirits of pain, spirits of trees, spirits of kunai etc, etc. Now an important thing to remember is that each spirit has a ban, a rule that they quite literally cannot break no matter how hard they try, for example, I cannot preserve life, only destroy it. It was courtesy of his ban that Father Wolf was slain that is how dangerous they can be," the shinigami explained to the blond who's eyes widened in shock at that little piece of information.

"Wait, how did Father Wolf's ban kill him?"

"(sigh) Father Wolf's ban was that if worthy successors were to try and take his place, he could not fight back, in struggles of dominance he could put his children in their place but when they chose to dispose of him… his ban prevented him from protecting himself," the knife nibbler stated with noticeable sorrow in its voice.

"W-wow… that sounds really bad."

"It was… he might have been getting weaker but he was still a formidable hunter and although he wasn't as successful as he was in his prime, he was still stronger than all of his children combined and should have never been slain by them."

"So I take it lots of spirits liked Father Wolf then."

"Quite the opposite in fact, I liked him because I've always been lazy and didn't want to do more than I had to which meant that I was never on Father Wolf's bad side, however most spirits did get on his bad side and he oppressed them to ensure that they didn't cause too much harm and they didn't like that one bit."

"So a lot of spirits like the Uratha for killing him then?"

"No, they hate them for that, they hate the idea that 'mere halfbreeds' could slay the one spirit they all feared… so you'll have your work cut out for you if you want to make a good impression on them."

"(sigh) it's never easy is it?"

"Nothing worthwhile ever is… so has the furball told you anything about spirit branding?"

"Not a thing."

"Well the basic gist of it is this, a certain rite is used to mark an Uratha with brands that only appear in the Hisil, spirits read these brands and use them to learn a little more about you, for example right now you could easily be branded with marks of cunning simply due to the phase of the moon you had your first change under. In the old days when Uratha were relatively common, there were the 'Tribes of the Moon' and joining one would allow you to receive a branding for a certain trait."

"A certain trait?"

"I'll explain it to you later, for now just get used to this reality, since it's your first time in this realm you should learn and adapt to the rules of this place," the Greater Incarnae told him with a tone of authority, earning a nervous gulp off the young child at the prospect of what he would face in this new (and potentially hostile) environment.


	5. Chapter 5

Silence reigned as a tan blur moved around a dark and twisted land. Though it made barely any noise it couldn't sneak up on any of the inhabitants of the area, it's mere presence was unique enough to draw their attention from mile around.

Suddenly stopping atop a tall building, giving him a clear view of what in a more linear and physical world would've been his home, Naruto couldn't help but realise just how different this reality truly was compared to what he had grown up in.

His apartment in the world of the literal was clean and well kept, other than the basic training equipment he kept in the cramped space it was just a simple home that any civilian could live in… here however it was a dark twisted space filled with nets of thorny branches that kept everything within separated and alone, while crimson stains decorated the walls.

"Damn… what the hell is up with my home," the blond muttered quietly as he jumped towards the tortured building, his mind trying to figure out why it looked the way it did.

"**Remember, this is a world where emotions are as real as your body, simple concepts can have great repercussions here,"** came what had become a rather familiar call in the back of his head.

"_I thought you weren't talking to me?"_ the spiky haired Uratha asked the kitsune within his gut as his mind tried to figure out the meaning behind his new 'décor'.

"**You were in the presence of a greater incarnae, the last thing you needed was me distracting you,"** the Kyūbi stated without a hint of concern in its voice.

"_Right…" _the blond thought with a tone of complete disbelief conveyed to the fox, _"so do you know why my home is like that?"_

"**The thorns are isolation, they indicate the loneliness felt within its walls, that's why they are keeping everything separated. The stains are probably from the emotional wounds you bottled up till you were alone, like I said, emotions have a profound impact on the Hisil,"** the red eyed demon stated calmly, almost like Iruka giving a lecture.

"_You know, if I wasn't curious anyway, I probably would've ignored you then,"_ Naruto told the fox as he wondered if it did that intentionally.

"**Well I'm sorry, but I find this stuff incredibly dull. Unlike you I already have plenty of experience with these things."**

"_And how much of this experience are you going to share with me?" _the last Uratha asked expecting a specific answer.

"**As much as you need to know,"** yep, he was right.

"_I hope you aren't intending on keeping me in the dark about important things until I suddenly find myself with a need to know what the hell's going on,"_ the blond said with a dangerous edge to the voice he made within his mind.

"**If you're that desperate to know things about the spirit world then you won't mind asking others about it now will you?" **Naruto couldn't help but concede the foxes point, if he really was desperate to know everything to plan for, he could always ask another spirit that wasn't quite as… annoying as the one sealed within him.

Letting out a sigh the boy decided to simply try and find somewhere else to sleep for the night, even if he no longer had a body to rest, his mind would still need to recuperate and unfortunately for him, this world didn't seem the most hospitable so he would have to find somewhere secure… if such a place existed in that plane.

So with his goal set, the blond did the first thing he had to in order to find somewhere safe, he started moving across the rooftops, his eyes wide open and scanning for somewhere that looked even remotely safe.

His vision skimmed over many different spirits, many taking odd forms that seemed to be physically impossible though it was obvious that spirits weren't bound by the laws of physics like the real world was, the fact that most of the spirits he could see were levitating a few feet from the ground was one indicator that the rules he had grown up to take as the norm didn't apply to this strange world he had recently been introduced to.

It took him what felt like forever to find somewhere that seemed safe enough to spend the night, with him eventually being forced to sleep in what was a small antiques store that received very little traffic in the real world. So with a weary mind, he proceeded to enter what he hoped would be a light sleep that anything would disturb, he was sure he'd need to wake up quickly if a spirit moved to the same area as him.

XXX XXX XXX

She didn't know what was going on right now. This strange creature that was obviously not a spirit was sleeping in her home, not that she minded about that, she was just curious about what it was.

Without thinking of the consequences, she moved her hand towards the strange being in her home and prodded it, earning a muffled grunt and an ungraceful series of movements that put it back into a comfortable position. There was only one thing going through her head though, this strange creature felt weird, she had never experienced a sensation like it before but she knew one thing and that was all that mattered to her… it felt nice.

And with that decided, she did the first thing that popped into her mind, she lay next to the strange being and pushed her entire body up to this strange feeling creature, bathing in the strange sensation its body gave her as she proceeded to let sleep take her.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto couldn't help but feel strange when he woke up, it almost felt like he was being partially covered by something relatively warm compared to the cold air he was being subjected to in this strange world.

That was when his mind finally jumped to the fact he was being covered by something, a fact that caused his eyes to suddenly open wide and look towards the object.

What he saw was not what he was expecting. A young girl that looked to be around the same age as himself was literally cuddling up to him like most little children would a soft toy. What shocked him about this strange girl wasn't that she was cuddling up to him, given how cold the Hisil was it wasn't surprising, what shocked him was that she wasn't giving off much warmth at all, though he could hear her mumbling in her sleep, meaning she was alive and relatively healthy.

This strange point overshadowed her unusual appearance, pure white hair that reached her shoulders, a face that held just as much, if not more, baby fat than his own, a white one piece dress that stretched down to her knees with what appeared to be several Sakura petals decorating the otherwise untainted colour and lastly, a pair of sandals that lacked any form of efficiency whatsoever decorated her feet.

Going over everything he had learned since the first change the blond proceeded to come to a simple and accurate assessment of the situation, this strange girl was obviously a spirit due to her presence within the spirit world. However she appeared to be anything but aggressive, otherwise he was pretty certain he wouldn't have woken up at all. Combine that with what Kyūbi had told him about the appearance of spirits being dictated by their nature, which in turn effected how they acted and he was capable of coming to a reason able conclusion concerning its nature. It was obvious that whatever this spirit was, it was probably a good emotion… or a spirit of deception, he just hoped it was the first.

Taking a deep breath, the blond proceeded to gather his courage and give the being a gentle nudge, earning nothing more than a small stir of movement and an incomprehensible mumble from the 'girl' that made her face take on a partial pout, the sheer innocent cuteness behind the visage causing the boy to blush before he proceeded to shake her again, this time harder.

"Uh… um… um… uh? Wah?" the strange white haired girl groaned out upon being woken by the blond, revealing its surprisingly bright, pink eyes while the almost childish voice that escaped her mouth making the blond wonder exactly what she was, "huh? oh hello, you feel good."

The blonds mind stopped upon hearing the spirits statement, in his mind it sounded so wrong but from what he could see of this strange spirit it didn't seem to realise the sentence possessed any form of sexual undertone, especially if the way it said it was anything to go by.

"Uh… what are you?" he finally asked upon getting his mind sorted, though he failed to stop himself from blushing at the strange being sitting up beside him.

"I'm Seijun, nice to meet you," the strange spirit said with a smile that almost reminded him of his own, with one major difference, hers didn't have any undertones or any indication of being forced, as though it was her true, unfiltered smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto… nice to meet you too," the whiskered Uratha said with a hint of uncertainty, he had never come across anything like the being in front of him right now and honestly didn't know what to do right now.

"_Hey Kyūbi, do you know anything about this girl?"_the blond proceeded to ask the fox in his gut, finally remembering that it was there, it was something he still forgot occasionally since it didn't seem that important to him until recently.

"**Of course I do you damn puppy, that is a spirit of innocence, probably childish innocence going by the look and sound of it, the white represents purity while the pink represents that this particular spirit possesses a closer link to females than males,"** the bijū stated with a hint of annoyance in its voice as it decided to try and get some more sleep.

In Naruto's mind everything suddenly made sense, this strange spirit seemed so childish because it was childish innocence and upon realising that he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small smile that eventually erupted into a laughter that made the white haired spirit look at him as though he was insane.

"Sorry, I just didn't even think that I'd meet a spirit of innocence here," the blond admitted, earning an 'oh' expression from the almost childlike spirit before it opened its mouth.

"Why not? " the pink eyed being asked, its mind failing to grasp the concept of him not expecting to meet her.

"Huh? Because I just wasn't, I came here yesterday for the first time in my life and I don't really know what to expect here," the blond admitted to the strange little spirit who's face suddenly brightened as though he had said something amazing.

"Do you want me to show you around?!" Seijun suddenly asked him with more enthusiasm than even he could manage, "please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Alright, just calm down," Naruto never thought he would ever have to tell someone to calm down, what with him being the most hyperactive person in Konoha but this spirit just made him look like Sasuke… and the mere fact that was possible was scary.

"Come on! I'll show you all the awesome places and nice spirits!" she said happily as she grabbed the blonds arm and proceeded to literally drag him out of the building and toward wherever her first destination was located.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto couldn't stop himself from letting out a smile as the strange spirit of innocence continued to show him all the strange and wonderful places that existed only in the Hisil, giving him a new sense of wonder for the world that existed in a five dimensions(1). It was something he still had trouble with, the mere idea of there being a completely new direction to explore within the places he already knew was hard to process but for some reason his very soul seemed to comprehend the fact and allowed him to find places that didn't normally exist.

And to think that he probably never would've found out about this strange new direction if he hadn't accepted this spirits company. It was something that was beginning to get to him, this being of pure innocence and its contagious smile, it made him feel like just laughing for no reason… and to just let go. The mere fact that it made him feel like accepting that life was the way it was and the only thing he could do would be accept it and laugh in the face of any adversary that came his way.

"Come on! You gotta meet the Lunes, I mean, sure they're boring and all but they look pretty," the white haired spirit told him while saying the word 'pretty' in a dreamy voice, completely unaware of the Lunes every purpose in existing.

"Uh huh," was all the blond could say as he was dragged further into the fifth dimension and further from sanity. Honestly he was beginning to wonder how the spirit could remember where everything was with the whole extra direction to deal with, sure it was born in the Hisil and walking around the extra plane was perfectly normal to it but if one thing was obvious it was this… the white haired spirit was a ditz.

Time kept passing as the ditzy spirit of innocence continued to drag the boy around the areas that didn't exist before finally reaching something that made the blond speechless.

Lining a large wall were a series of spirits, each one taking on a strange circular form that seemed to glow black. Naruto had no idea how such a thing was possible but then again he was still used to the living world were something called physics ruled everyday life.

"Greetings young Uratha, we have been awaiting your arrival for quite some time," the wall of darkness spoke, making the blond look at them wide eyed at the prospect of them actually waiting for him to arrive.

"Uh, uh, I'm Seijun, not Uratha," the pure spirit said with a smile and a nod, completely missing the fact the Lunes weren't talking to it.

"I think they were talking to me Seijun-chan," the blond said quietly making the girl look at him for a moment before saying what came to her mind.

"But I thought you said your name was Naruto, not Uratha?" the white haired ditz said in confusion, it was certain the boy had called himself Naruto.

"He is of Uratha descent, the last of his kind and one of the beings we were born to assist," the choir of spirits echoed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen at the prospect of these so called Lunes existing just to help him.

"Wha? really? That's so awesome! Naruto-kun is important to you and I brought him here!" the sheer excitement in the innocent 'girls' voice did not help the blond hear the Lunes though they decided that the louder spirit would be better off being ignored.

"Young Uratha, you were born under our mistress when she hides her face from view, we of the choir of the new moon shall grant you our lowliest gift, use it well you who favours cunning," the Lunes stated before knowledge flowed into the blonds mind, showing him how to analyse his enemies and sense their weaknesses.

"Thank you, I will use this gift with the cunning to take advantage of what I learn through it," Naruto stated upon kneeling on one knee and bowing to the council of spirits that had just given him his newest ability.

"Return to us once you have made a greater name for yourself young puppy," the dark glowing spirits stated in harmony before the blond proceeded to gain the white clad spirits attention and inform her that he was done with the Lunes for now… before he was once again dragged away by the spirit that seemed to be on a permanent sugar rush.

* * *

We exist in four dimensions, forward and backwards, side to side, up and down and everything between those three dimensions with the fourth being time.

* * *

Now as I said before this story will not be updated, it may be rewritten at some point however that is dependent largely on a poll I set up on my proper profile.


End file.
